


Tremors Zootopia style

by orphan_account



Category: Tremors (1990), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the events of Tremors took place in the world of Zootopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremors Zootopia style

It was a beautiful day in the city of Zootopia where one Nick Wilde was minding his own business, when he heard someone say "hey mister aren't you one of them Graboid guy's". He rapidly turned round almost ready to rip off the face of the person responsible of reminding him of the most frightening time of his entire life when he saw it was a bunny in a meter maid uniform who he practicality scared the living daylights out of her. 

After calming down the bunny and apologised for his behaviour he said "yes I'm one of the Graboid guy's you mentioned the names Nick Wilde by the way". 

After a few seconds she finally managed to say "Judy Judy Hopps" 

"Well Judy why don't we meet up after after you finish you're shift and I'll tell you the whole story".

After agreeing to meet at her apartment later they went their separate ways. 

And this is where our story begins.


End file.
